Naruto Demon of Konoha
by CrazyJay223
Summary: What if Naruto met Killer Bee before the Chuunin Exams? What if Killer Bee starts to teach him how to control the Nine tails earlier? How will this change the Narutoverse? *He will be a slightly stronger but he will NOT be Godlike.
1. No Genin Left Behind!

**Naruto: Demon of Konoha**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would look cooler in his 9-tails chakra transformation and killer be would fight more, he's awesome!

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'what'**

Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter 1: Specialized Training!**

It was another regular day in the leaf village as Naruto awoke. Since his return home a week ago from the wave mission, all he could think about was Sasuke 'dieing' to protect him.

'Maybe I can ask Kakashi for more training'

With that thought he got up from bed, ate, showered, and brushed his teeth then ran to team 7's usual meeting spot.

XXXXX

Once he arrived at the bridge he saw Sakura pestering Sasuke for a date while he sat there waiting for their eternally late sensei. "Hello Sakura-chan" "Hey teme".

"Baka! Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme" Sakura shouted, her patience already run thin from waiting for Kakashi.

"Why do you guys get here so early if you know Kakashi-sensei is always late" Naruto deadpanned. Before they could retort Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo" He greeted with his trademark eye-smile.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Well, I was halfway here then I had to save a box of kittens from a burning building and after that i had to go home to change my clothes because they were burnt."

"LIAR!" They shouted once again.

"Anyway I called you all here to discuss the chuunin exams which will take place in 2 weeks." Sasuke perked his head up now interested.

"Hokage-sama called all the Jonin-sensei's to nominate their teams and I decided to nominate team 7" He handed all three their entrance forms. "Fill those out bring them with you to the exams."

"Yes! Becoming a chuunin will get me one step closer to becoming Hokage!" "So Kakashi-Sensei will you be training us until the exams?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered "You will be training, just not with me, well at least Naruto and Sakura wont."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura decided to ask.

"Well to prepare you for the chuunin exams I decided to ask around for help and Kurenai-san agreed to teach you some genjustu tomorrow since you have very good chakra control while I teach Sasuke how to properly use his newly acquired sharingan."

"Hey! Who's gonna train me?" Naruto asked, feeling angry that he was left out. "Well you since you still need to train your basics and chakra control, I couldn't find anyone else to train you because they also have to prepare for the exams,so for now just do the tree walking exercise and in one week I'll show you how to do the water walking chakra control exercise."

'Of course, he's gonna personally train Sasuke and leave me out to train myself ' He thought sadly, but quickly put on his emotional mask. "That's fine Kakashi-sensei! I always train better on my own anyway!"

"I'm glad you think so Naruto, but I'll still look for someone to train you. OK then, in two weeks head to the academy where the first part of the exams will be held."

"OK guys see ya, I'm gonna get me some ramen!" with that Naruto dashed off.

'I'm sorry Naruto, I owe it Obito to train his last relative.' Kakashi thought before he to disappeared in a shunshin.

'Finally, with Kakashi's help i will soon be strong enough to defeat my brother, Kakashi will be the perfect teacher for me he has the sharingan, over 1000 jutsu, and he became Chuunin at the age of 6. Look out Itachi, im coming for you' He thought before also going home to prepare for his 'elite' training.

'Naruto.' Sakura thought solemnly. She turned to see Sasuke had already left so with a sigh she also ran home to get ready for her training tomorrow.

Naruto ran through the village on the verge of tears 'I thought Kakashi was different, but he isn't, he prefers Sasuke over me just like everyone else' He continued running until he was well outside the village(think the valley where he summoned Gamabunta for the first time).

XXXXX

"**Bee wait, I can sense another bijuu nearby** **lets go check it out"** "Hmm well I have to be in the leaf village before the gates close" **"We still have 2 hours, we have time now go!"**

"OK,OK I'll go see whats up" Bee arrived in the clearing to see Naruto with his face in his knees crying. **"This must be the jinchuuriki, the others are not as lucky as you and Yugito, in other villages they are hated"**

Naruto poked his head up to see a dark-skinned man wearing a Kumo flak jacket and headband he also had sunglasses covering his eyes but the most noticeable feature was the 7 swords strapped to his back. Naruto quickly put a defensive stance "What do you want?"

"Woah, woah boy I just wanted to see one of my fellow jinchuuriki." Naruto realized recognized the word he used from when the old man talked to him after the Mizuki incident. "Wait, your like me and how did you find me out here?"

"Yep, I'm Killer Bee the jinchuuriki of the 8 tails and as for how I found you, my bijuu told me."

Naruto was shocked "Wait, you talk with your bijuu?"

"Yeah, I got full control over my bijuu, so we talk to each other and he gives me his chakra when I need it."  
>"Anyway which one of the 9 do you contain and what are you doing out here? Your just a genin and your by yourself outside the village."<p>

"Well, I'm Naruto and I have the 9-tails and I'm out here because my two teammates are getting personal training while I was told to train by myself for now."

"**I knew it, his sensei probably wont train him because of his status as a jinchuuriki" "Maybe you could help him out" **'You know I cant do that, our villages aren't exactly friendly and I cant just steal a jinchuuriki' **"Well we can meet him out here, we're far enough away and I can mask his bijuu chakra, no one will ever know. Oh, and the kids talking to you"**

"Hmm? Oh what do you want kid"

"Well you kinda spaced out there for a minute" "Anyway can you teach me how to control my bijuu? That way people wont have to be afraid of me losing control anymore!"

'Should I do it? He was left alone for the exams.' **"You could just teach him the basics and maybe continue from there, if he is left without training he could die in the exams"** "Sure kid I'll teach you the basics for now, come back here tomorrow at dawn and I will teach you how to contact the Kyuubi, but don't tell anyone about this training or they might force you to stop"

"Aww man I wanted to tell the others I get special training too!" By now Naruto was literally hopping on foot to foot in excitement.

"You have to keep it a secret because they might stop me from training you since I'm from another village and people may not want you to gain control of your bijuu"

"Ok, Bee-sensei, I understand, we have two weeks until the exams starts lets train!" With that Naruto ran off to get some celebratory ramen.

"**Oh man, this kid is gonna be a handful isn't he" **'Hey this was your idea, but I have a feeling this kid is special.'

XXXXX

(OK! That was the first chapter of my very first fanfiction! So any reviews would be nice with any tips or just leaving an idea for future chapters. Thanks!)  
>(Anyway about the story, some elements of the exams will be different and he will train with Killer Bee during the month break for the finals. He's gonna meet Jiraiya at some point but im not sure if he will sign the toad contract or the fox contract, so that's up for you to decide.) (Also if you haven't noticed Bee wont rap because i suck at that)<p>

**Naruto's Summoning Contract Poll (He wont get the chance to sign the contracts until 2-5 chapters from now so i will keep the poll open until then.)**

**Option A)Keep the Toad contract(Not sure if he will get sage mode yet,kinda useless with proper Bijuu training.)**

**Option B)Sign the Fox contract given to him by the Kyuubi(If you choose this leave a name for some of his fox summons.)**


	2. Team 7 Reunites?

**Naruto: Demon of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would look cooler in his 9-tails chakra transformation.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'what'**

8-Tails speech:_** "what"**_

Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter 2: Team 7 Reunites?**

It's been one week since Naruto began his training with Killer Bee and all he has to show for it is that he now has a fox demon talking in his head.

'Man I was hoping I would be farther along with my bijuu training' **"Well it's only been a week and your puny human body cant handle to much of my chakra, and besides now you have me to talk to"** Kyuubi's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

'Yeah,yeah I know, I'm a short kid you've been telling me that since we made that deal.'

**Flashback No Jutsu!: 3 days ago**

Naruto and Bee were sitting inside a circle that Bee had drawn in a valley outside of Konoha "OK Naruto your able to call upon Kyuubi's chakra but you still can't control it"

"I know Bee-sensei, but I'm trying as hard as I can!" "It's ok Naruto, I didnt expect you to get in in only 4 days, I think its time to talk to Kyuubi"

"You mean I can talk to him like with you and your bijuu?" "Possibly, but first we have to go into the seal and try and ask for him to work with you so his chakra wont be fighting you for control" Killer Bee held out his fist and signaled Naruto to bump it, once Bee's and Naruto's knuckles touch they were dragged into Naruto's seal.

XXXXX

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was suddenly standing in knee-deep water in front of giant metal bars. "Woah, this is my mind? It freaking sucks in here!"

"**That is something we can agree on, whelp" **Naruto looked into the bars to see a giant fox with red-orange fur and blood red slitted eyes. "So your the fox that is sealed inside me" **"That I am,now how about you come over here and rip of this seal and set me free, I promise I will leave Konoha alone"** The fox stated with a foxy grin.(No Duh)

"Uhhh I was told that our souls are connected so if I rip off that seal, so if I die, you die and I'm not sure about you but I want to live" Kyuubi let out a low growl then his arm shot out intending to rip Naruto in half and it was about to accomplish that goal before it was stopped by a large tentacle.

"**_Now,Now Kyuubi lets calm down shall we?"_** Now it was the 8 tails that was speaking in the mindscape. Naruto turned to see Killer Bee standing there with the 8 tails in all it's glory standing behind him.

"Wait you guys came in with me?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, with that fist bump and that seal we opened a pathway for us to enter." Bee turned to face the Kyuubi and stated "Yo we came to ask for your cooperation in Naruto's bijuu training"

"**And why would I do that?" "Why would I give this puny human any amount of control over my chakra" **Kyuubi growled angrilily.

"_**Kyuubi! Look past your pride and see you NEED to work with the boy, if he dies then YOU die and you lose all chances of returning because this seal is powered by Shinigami"**_

"Yeah and I'm sure Naruto will fix this place up for you once you guys start working together." "My mindscape used to be a small, dark cave but after we started working together it was changed into an open ocean, the same could happen to you" Bee added.

**'Damn, I know there right, also me and Hachibi have always been cool with each other before the sealing and he wouldn't lie to me' "Fine, I will work with the boy"** Now Naruto was about to shout out of pure joy before he was stopped by the Kyuubi. **"For a price"**

"I'm not going to free you from the seal! The fourth entrusted me to keep you sealed and I will honor his sacrifice!" **'You have no idea your connection to him, do you?' "No,no Hachibi was right, we are connected due to the seal but I do want some things."**

"Like what?"** "Well first, I want to connect to your senses"** "Wait! What do you mean 'connect to my senses'?" **"With your permission I can make a minor alteration to the seal that will allow me to use your senses and experience the outside world without actually being in the outside world"**

"Yeah, I can do that and I'll also try and change my mindscape as soon as possible." "So will I be able to control your chakra now?" **"No"** Kyuubi simply stated. "WHAT? What was the point of this whole agreement?"

"**What I mean is that you can call upon my chakra, BUT since it is demonic chakra you will have to defeat me at some point to completely remove my natural instincts from my chakra"**

At this point Bee decided to speak up now "Yeah Naruto, it was the same way with me and Mr. Eight. We were in agreement but I still had to fight him for complete control of his chakra."

Naruto stared directly into the Kyuubi's eyes "OK Kyuubi, we have a deal"

**Flashback No Jutsu: Release!**

XXXXX

"Naruto!" He snapped out of his memory to see Sakura standing in front of him looking pissed.

He put his hand behind his hand and nervously said "Hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan I was just remembering something"

"Baka, anyway how's your training going?" She hoped he was doing fine, she honestly felt bad that he didn't have a sensei.

"It's going great! I'm learning a bunch of new things and I'm even learning a new taijutsu style!" **"Your welcome by the way, you are the first human to learn the fox-fist style"** 'I know, I know without you I would be nothing oh great Kyuubi no Kitsune'** "And don't you forget it"**

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled once again snapping him out of his conversation with the Kyuubi. "Uh, sorry again, I'm just thinking about my training" Before Sakura could yell at Naruto he was saved by a yell from behind them.

"Boss! Boss!" He turned to see the Konohamaru corps standing behind them. "Oh, hey guys whats up?" "You promised to play ninja with us remember?" They said excitedley

"Oh yeah of course, lets go" "What kind of ninja pretends to be a ninja?" Sakura asked. Konahamaru was just now noticing Sakura "Oi boss, is she your girlfriend?"

When Naruto looked at Sakura who's eyebrow started to twitch he decided to quickly defuse the situation. "Uh, uh of course not Kono, she's just my teammate!" He looked at Sakura once again who seemed to have calmed down 'Mission accomplished' he thought **"Nice save on that one"**

"Yeah I should've known she wasn't with you, I mean look at her GIANT and UGLY forehead" **"Oh well, nevermind"**

"Er, guys how fast can you guys run?"

"Pretty fast why?" Naruto pointed at Sakura who started to crack her knuckles and slowly walk toward them.

"_**KONOHAMARU YOUR SO DEAD**_!" Running as fast as he could he didn't see the Sand Nins right in front of him. Bumping, into one he stared up. Sakura, and Naruto stopped and stared at them.

One wore a black and suspiciously cat-like suit with purple face paint and carrying what looked like a bandaged backpack. The other, was a girl, carrying a huge fan on her back, she also had her blond hair done in four ponytails.

The one in the black cat-suit picked him up by the shirt and said "Don't you have any respect for your superiors?"

"Hey let him go before I kick your ass!" Naruto shouted.

The sand nin looked at Naruto then back to Konohamaru and said "Basically I hate midgets, especially ones that don't know their place, so once I'm done with you I'm going after the blond midget next"

He lifted a fist to punch Konhamaru in the face but was stopped when a few pebbles hit his knuckles.

"You must be weak if you pick on children. I can already tell your no match for me" Sasuke leaned against a tree with a few pebbles balancing in his palm. He smirked, as Kankuro dropped Konohamaru.

"Ouch! that hurt you bastard! OK then if you want to get you ass kicked so badly then fine" He started to unravel his puppet but stopped when he heard

"Kankuro, back off." Kankuro suddenly look terrified and stared at the tree in fear. "Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to the Sand."

A boy, with red hair, with black rings around his jade eyes hung upside down on the branch of the tree. His eyes focused on the Uchiha next to him, and then transported down from the tree.

"G-Gaara." he stammered in fear. "Umm...they started the fight...so I had..." he started. "Shut up, or I'll kill you" He said in a dangerously low voice. Kankuro flinched and didn't reply.

'Who the hell is this kid, I didn't even know he was there until he spoke' Sasuke thought angrily

The sand genin turned to leave before Gaara turned around and looked at Sasuke "You, whats your name?" "It's Sasuke Uchiha, whats your's?" "Gaara of the Desert" he replied before adding "I look forward to facing you in the exams" To which Sasuke replied "Likewise"

"Hey, I bet you wanna know my name to!" Naruto shouted

"I'm not interested in you" Gaara said simply before walking away. ' Mother wants your blood Uchiha, soon she will have her wish'

Once they were out of sight Sakura immediately stated "Sasuke-kun your soo strong" "Would you like to go on a date with me today?"

Sasuke turned to leave "No, I have to go meet with Kakashi-sensei to train more" Sakura adopted a defeated look on her face before going to meet Kurenai-sensei for some more genjutsu lessons.

"Bastard" Naruto said angrily before he and the Konohamaru gang left to play ninja.** "I agree with you on that kit, Uchiha's are the worst kind of scum" **' Hm? Why do you hate the Uchiha's so much?' **"Maybe I'll tell you later"** Kyuubi said before going back to sleep, ending the conversation.

XXXXX

**OK Guys that was Chapter 2 of my little story here and I just wanted to answer a couple of questions I got from both reviews and Pm's so here we go.**

**(First-Yugito will be the same age as Naruto, and he will meet her during the training trip. I did this because if she came during the exams it wouldn't make sense for Bee to be training with Naruto instead of the Kumo genin so without a Kumo team Bee has time to continue Naruto's Bijuu training.**

**Second-As you saw he had to strike a deal with Kyuubi to get him to cooperate, throughout the story Naruto will start to gain the respect of the fox and he will decide to do things out of this respect, not just self-preservation.**

**Thirdly-He will meet Jiraiya during the 1 month break and train with him after leaving Konoha. So if your worried that he wont meet Jiraiya if he has the fox contract don't. He will still have a fatherly connection with him because they will bond during the 2.5-3 years he's gone.**

**And finally-Will he defeat Sasuke at the valley of end? Maybe, the entire reason for Naruto getting stronger is to bring Sasuke back, without that goal he wouldn't be as strong. Naruto gains his strength from his friends and his desire to protect him so Sasuke HAS to leave at some point to give Naruto a goal. But I can also see that if Naruto has better control of nine tails he would defeat Sasuke.)**


	3. Chuunin Exams, Begin!

**Naruto: Demon of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, this is just my personal idea of what could have been.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'what'**

8-Tails speech:_** "what"**_

Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

***I decided to change the name of the story to Demon of the Hidden Leaf, It fits better with Naruto learning to control the Kyuubi and all.**

**Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams, Begin!**

"OK Naruto that's enough" Killer Bee said. Naruto nodded and deactivated his one tailed state while walking towards his sensei.

"Bee-sensei, did jiji decide on letting the Kumo genin team participate in the exams?"

"Sadly, he denied my request stating the Hyuuga affair is still fresh in their minds"

"Anyway the chuunin exams are only 2 days away and in such a short time you were able to master the '0-tailed state' and are already on your way to mastering your 1-tailed form. So for the next two days I want you to just relax and give your chakra coils time to fully adapt to use of demonic chakra"

"Sure sensei, will you be staying for the exams?" Naruto was hoping he would, he wanted to make Bee proud and show Kyuubi he wasn't a weakling.

"You bet little man, I'll stay for 2 more weeks before I have to head back to Kumo."

"OK cya Bee-sensei!" Naruto ran home to rest, his body feeling a bit sore from training in his 1-tailed state. 'Man I cant wait to show everyone what I can do, maybe Kakashi will be able to teach me some jutsu if I impress him!' he thought happily while drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX

(Day of the Exams)

Sasuke and Sakura were in front of the acadamy when they saw Naruto jogging toward them. "Hello Sakura-chan" "Uh hey Naruto"

"OK guys were all here! Lets become chuunin!" Naruto shouted. Sakura nodded while Sasuke smirked and together they entered the building.

When they entered they saw a boy in a green jumpsuit being pushed to the ground by two boys standing in front of the door. A girl with buns and a pink Chinese shirt kneeled next to him trying to help him up. "Please just let us pass" She said.

The boy backhanded her to the ground and said "You should just go home, we're trying to help you out here, we failed the chuunin exams three times already and that last one got our teammate killed."

He continued "Also, chuunin often become captains of military teams, can you handle having a squads life in your hands? Knowing one mistake could get you all killed?" "Yet, you kids think you can pass?"

Sasuke stepped up and said "Hn, you guys should drop the genjutsu on the door, even and idiot can tell this is just the second floor so that should be 201 not 301, right Naruto?"

"Yeah! Even I noticed it!...hey wait a second..Sakura did he just insult me?"

"**Wow, he's right you are an idiot."** 'Shut up!'

One of the door guars finally spoke "Hn so you figured it out" He suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke with his right leg prepered to kick him in the face while Sasuke had his fist out preparing a punch to the boy, suddenly the green clad genin appeared between them and blocked both hits.

'How did he block our attacks, even with extra training he was still faster than I could follow, I have to remember to ask for extra speed training'

"Lee, weren't you the one who told us to not attract attention" The bun-haired girl sighed.

"I am sorry Ten-Ten, but I could not allow this altercation to proceed". He appeared in front of Sakura on one knee holding her hand and continued "The beautiful Sakura could've been caught in the middle of their battle" He raised his eyes to look into Sakura's "Will you go on a date with me"

She quickly pulled her hand away and hid behind Sasuke and Naruto "NO WAY, your weird"

The last member of Lee's team a boy with dark hair and white pupil-less eyes appeared and walked up to them "You, whats your name?"

"Heh, I'm Naruto Uzamaki,future Hokage of Konoha!"

"Not you, him" He shifted his focus onto Sasuke.

'Dammit! Again why does nobody want to learn my name!' **"It's because no one thinks of a midget like you as a threat"** 'Enough with the short jokes already!'

"When you want to learn someones name you should give yours first" Sasuke said in a 'I'm better than you tone'

He turned around and walked away with Naruto and Sakura following behind. 'Man, there's a lot of tough opponents here, perfect opportunity to test my strength'

**(Canon Lee fight happens, I don't feel the need to rewrite it, sorry)**

Team 7 walked up to room 301 after Sasuke's fight with Lee to see Kakashi standing in the hallway. "Oh, look at that, Sakura came too. Now you guys can take the exams"

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked wondering why her being there was so important.

"Well the truth is, you must take the chuunin exams as a team, so when I said it was optional I lied to see if Sakura was willing to fight with her teammates and overcome her insecurities." "All in all I'm proud of my team, now go and ace those exams!"

Team 7 nodded and walked into the exam room together. "Woah" was the only thing that could escape their lips, the room was filled with genin teams from different villages ready to take the exam. Naruto couldn't help but notice there was no Kumo team.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino, a girl wearing a purple top and skirt ran up to Sasuke and jumped on his back. "Oh I missed you so much, ever since we got our teams I never get to see you!"

"Ino-pig, get off him, he's mine!" Sakura yelled while trying to pry her off Sasuke.

"So you guys are here to? How troublesome." Shikamaru, Ino's teammate walked up the them. Another boy, Chouji said nothing as he was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey! You guys are here to? Cool, the whole gang is back together" Kiba shouted Hinata and Shino walking behind him.

Hinata took one look at Naruto before blushing, looking down at the ground, and pushing her fingers together while Shino said "Yes, it seems all the rookies made it to the exams, this is probably the first time this happens."

"You bet were here we-" Naruto started before he was cut of by another Konoha nin walking up to them "You guys should keep your voices down."

"And who are you?" Ino asked

"My name's Kabuto and your attracting a lot of attention from the other teams, just look around" The rookies turned to see the other genin teams staring at them angrily.

"Well I cant blame you guys for being useless rookies, you guys remind me of what I did the first time"

"Kabuto-san right? You've taken the exams before?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I have, this is my 7th time actually. And to help you guys out I'll share these" He pulled out black cards and said "With these you can get information on other entrants"

Sasuke immediately stepped up and asked "Can you get me info on Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of Konoha"

"Aww you know their names, way to easy"

"OK first Rock Lee, He's a year older than you guys. Mission history 20 D-rank and 12 C-rank. His Sensei is Gai and like you guys this is his first time in the exams and his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Ten-Ten."

"Next is Gaara of the Sand, he's done 8 C-rank,1 B-rank and he's said to hav returned from all his missions without taking a scratch." Needless to say the genin were speechless and before they could speak they heard

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" Ibiki and a small group of chuunin behind him."I am Ibiki Morino and I'll be the examiner for the Chuunin Selection exam's first test."

He handed out the seating arrangements and tests and started to explain the exam.

"Do not turn over your paper and sit quietly while I explain the rules" Ibiki continued explaining the exams until he said something that shocked everyone.

"If you get caught cheating, your entire team is out also this is a team test so if one of you fails, you ENTIRE team fails" THUMP, THUMP,THUMP team 7 all slammed their heads on the table and all thought 'Why did it have to be a written test' "Begin!" He finished and all genin started to scribble on the exams.

Naruto looked at his exam 'Oh no,oh no I don't know any of these questions' **"You are so lucky to have me then, this test doesn't matter dumbass ,Kyuubi then started to explain his reasoning..." **With Kyuubi's help Naruto realized what the true meaning of the test was and just started to doodle pictures of him as Hokage on the paper while Sasuke and Sakura looked on at him hoping he wouldn't fail.

"Pencils down I will now ask if you want to take question number #10"

"Of course we do, we spent the last half hour here taking this damn test!"Kiba shouted.

Ibiki glared at him and said "If you get this question wrong, you and your whole team fail and lose all chances of becoming a chuunin ever! So if you want to leave now and have a chance later or stay here and risk it all then go ahead" With this said many teams got up and left

"OK lets get on with it already!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you sure? If you get this wrong, you cant be a chuunin anymore"

"If I'm gonna be Hokage I have to take risks like this all the time, if I cant take this small risk then I don't deserve to be a ninja!"

"Fine, anyone else want to leave?" No one moved

"OK then you all pass! The whole point of the tenth question was to make sure you were able to take risks because as a ninja on the field you sometimes have to make hard choices and take risks, so again you all pass" Ibiki opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when a blur blasted through the window revealing a banner that said '

The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi' "Hmm 26 teams? Ibiki are you getting soft?" He just growled at her. "Eh whatever, I'll cut them at least in half in the second test, OK then maggots to training ground 44! Lets go!" She yelled before jumping out the window that she entered.


	4. Don't Underestimate me!

**Naruto: Demon of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, this is just my personal idea of what could have been.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'what'**

8-Tails speech:_** "what"**_

Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

***I decided to change the name of the story to Demon of the Hidden Leaf, It fits better with Naruto learning to control the Kyuubi and all.**

***Sorry it took so long to update, had a bunch of school essays to do. I even had a math essay, really? A math essay I mean come on why would I need to write an essay on math! Anyway this chapter has some time skips through cannon parts such as the entrance to the forest and the first battles of the prelims. Call me lazy or whatever but I felt it would be better for me to focus on my non-canon story instead of retelling parts of canon so there, take it as you wish.**

**Chapter 4: Don't Underestimate Me!**

For the first time in a while, Sasuke was truly scared. Naruto was eaten by a giant snake, Sakura was frozen in her tracks due to the massive killing intent and this one grass ninja turned out to be Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin! He had one last plan and he knew if it didn't work he would be out of chakra and out of options.

"My, my Sasuke-kun, if this is all you've got I don't think I'll give you my little gift"

Sasuke responded by throwing 4 kunai at Orochimaru which he easily dodged. "Disappointing, now here I thought you would be better"

Sasuke said nothing but finished a set of hand signs and yelled "Fire Style:Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He sent a huge fireball out of his mouth. The snake Sannin widened his eyes at this but then smirked while jumping over it.

"Very impre-"

He started but couldn't finish because Sasuke called out "Earth Style: Impaling Earth Spears!" Slamming his onto the ground he shot large spears of rock into Orochimaru who was stuck in midair. Sasuke continued his assault finishing with "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" The fireball that Orochimaru had dodged took the shape of a dragon and changed it's course and slammed right into the back of the former Konoha nin.

With that Sasuke landed on his knees completely out of chakra and exhausted but swelling in pride of his defeat of the Snake summoner. His moment of glory bitterly cut short once he heard a voice behind him.

"Very good my little Sasuke-kun, using the first attack as a distraction then incorporating it into your final attack, you just might be worthy of my gift after all." His neck shot forward sinking his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. 'And since I cant have you failing..' He threw up the scroll he had previously eaten and placed it next to Sasuke.

'Perfect' He thought 'Sasuke has obvious potential and if he survives my mark he will run to me for more power and then his eyes will be mine'

"Get away from him you bastard!" Orochimaru looked toward the source of the noise just in time to dodge a punch from an orange blob. He saw a blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and a Konoha headband and what surprised him the most, red-slitted eyes and darkened whisker marks. He instantly knew the boy as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"What did you do to them!" Naruto yelled charging forward his '0-tailed state' already activated increasing his speed and strength. He feigned a punch which the Sannin easily caught but Naruto spun on his heel sending a roundhouse into Orochimaru's chin rocketing him back into a tree.

'OK, maybe I underestimated him' He thought while climbing out of the tree.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, shaking and sweating from whatever the bite did to him and Sakura already unconscious due to the added killing intent of Kyuubi's chakra. He knew he needed to take this strange guy out quickly and get them somewhere safe. With that in mind he activated his one tail cloak hoping to end this battle quickly.

Orochimaru was now standing before Naruto watching his chakra take the form of a fox with just one tail. 'Hmm this could be a problem, he probably alerted my old sensei due to the use of the fox's chakra but he could be a nuisance to me in the near future so I'll leave him a parting gift as well.'

His fingers glowing in a purple flame. "Five Elements Seal!"

Naruto didn't even see him move, Orochimaru just suddenly appeared in front of him. Luckily for him Kyuubi's cloak instinctively moved it's tail and with lighting fast speed caught Orochimaru's hand just before he hit Naruto's seal, the demonic chakra literally burning the skin of the Sannin's hand.

Screaming in pain the former Konoha nin reared his hand back and decided it was time to make his retreat. Naruto deactivated his cloak and went to check on his teammates.

After about 5 minutes the Hokage and a squad of Anbu landed in the clearing team 7 was in.

"Naruto, we sensed the Kyuubi's chakra is everything OK, did he try to escape?"

"Everything's fine with Kyuubi jiji, but we were attacked by some pale snake freak and I think he did something to Sasuke"

He instantly knew the 'pale snake freak' was his former student Orochimaru .The Hokage looked at team 7 they looked terrible and though it was against the rules he decided to escort them to the tower due the fact they have both scrolls needed and fought off his former student.

"OK Anbu, collect the genin and take them to the tower! Hawk! Up front!" A single Anbu knelt in front of the Hokage.

"Orders sir?"

"Go get Kakashi, we need him to seal this mark asap"

"Yes sir!" With that the groups separated; Hokage back to his tower, Team 7 being escorted to the exam tower, and Hawk on his way to retrieving Kakashi.

XXXXX

"Sasuke we need to get that mark sealed now" Kakashi said lazily, still peering into his ever present orange book. Sasuke nodded and started to walk off when he heard the proctor announce

"Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akadō! Will both participants enter the arena!"

"Listen Sasuke, if that mark gets out of control I will have to intervene and stop your match" Kakashi warned Sasuke as he was headed to the arena.

"Kakashi-Sensei, will Sasuke-kun be alright?" Sakura asked

"He should be fine, but if anything happens I'll be there to stop it." Kakashi answered with a eye-smile.

"Lions Barrage!" They all turned to see Sasuke slam the heel of his foot down onto Yoroi's head, black flames starting to appear on his skin. Kakashi already by his side ready to take him away and perform the sealing.

And so after Sasuke left, the prelims continued the fight between Ino and Sakura started when Sakura wasted all her chakra performing two genjustu on Ino, which she easily broke out of then the two girls proceeded to knock each other out with a simple punch ending in a tie.

Hinata fought and lost against her cousin Neji in which he almost killed her, Shikamaru won his match by outsmarting his opponent then finally, Naruto's name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzaka!" The proctor announced.

"Yes! I'm facing Naruto, easy win for me" Kiba yelled smugly.

"**Show that dog how wrong he his"** Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled then jump back to let the two genin fight it out.

"Pfft, I wont even need Akamaru" He said while placing the dog beside his feet.

Kiba then immediately charged forward fist extended aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto responded by shifting slightly to the left then grabbing Kiba's arm with both hands then quickly slammed his elbow into his stomach then raised up his hand connecting it with Kiba's chin knocking him backwards.

"Why don't you get your dog here, you obviously need the help." Naruto said while entering his fighting stance once again.

Kiba growled then threw Akamaru a red pill turning him red then they used some sort of jutsu transforming them both into feral versions of Kiba.

"Time to finish this!" Kiba yelled "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru charged toward Naruto spinning like tornadoes and slammed into him, sending the blond into the wall.

"It's over, there's no way he can get back up" Kiba told the proctor.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto shouted in his 0-tailed state causing everyone to wonder what was going on.

He put his fingers into the famous cross symbol and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" causing two copies of our favorite blond to appear next to him.

"How the hell are-" Kiba couldn't finish his thought as the copies of Naruto kicked him in the chin sending him up in the air where the original blond was waiting.

"Demon Fox Barrage!" Using his Kyuubi-enhanced speed he kicked, punched and slashed Kiba a multitude of times then then placed his palms on Kiba's chest and sent a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra propelling him to then ground, knocking him unconscious.

The proctor stood there in shock before recovering himself and announced "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"**Nice attack kit, finally embracing your jinchuuriki status?"**

'Hey I'm stuck with you aren't I, might as well name some sweet attacks after you.' He mentally responded.

XXXXX

(Team 7 Meeting Grounds-Day after prelims.)

"I'm proud of you team, each of you did better than I expected and even though you didn't make it Sakura your obviously making progress so you will be continuing your training with Kurenei since only Shino made it through and he has a clan to train him." Kakashi said

"I will be taking Sasuke away for the month to continue his training and as for you Naruto, I'll have Ebisu continue with your chakra control exercises and teach you some new jutsu." Kakashi finished

"No!, I don't need some second rate sensei if my REAL sensei wont teach me anything!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry but Sasuke has to face Gaara, you saw what he did to Lee" Kakashi tried to reason.

"Well didn't you see what Neji did to Hinata? What if he actually manages to kill me!" Naruto shouted once again before he continued

"Forget it I don't need you anyway, I managed to beat Kiba with any of your 'special training!'" He then turned and ran off to find Kirabi and ask if he could continue his training leaving he team at the bridge with somber expressions on their faces, well except for Sasuke who was already asking Kakashi when his training would start.

Naruto had looked high and low for Kirabi without any success, he was beginning to worry that he had left without saying goodbye and was now sitting atop the Hokage monument staring at the clouds. Suddenly Kirabi's face blocked his vision of the sky.

"Yo Mr. Nine, good job making it past the prelims" Kirabi said happily.

"**Did he just call you Mr. Nine?"**

"Bee-Sensei! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto said as he sprung up completely ignoring Kyuubi's shocked voice in his mind.

"Let me guess we gotta continue your training cuz you were left alone?" Kirabi said confident that he was right.

Naruto contorted his face angrily before returning it to normal and happily said "It's fine, I'm much stronger training with you and Hachibi than my own lazy sensei!"

"OK,OK meet tomorrow at the usual spot at the usual time and we'll see if you can master your1-tailed form. Remember we gotta work hard, I'm leaving in a week and a half."

Naruto expression turned to one of sadness at the eventual loss of one he saw as a brother, one not even from this village.

Kirabi tried to lighten the mood and offered to take Naruto out to eat some ramen which immediately brightened up the blonds mood. They walked off to Ichiraku's chatting about anything they could think of trying to fit as much joy in this last week and a half as they possibly could.

**-Well, there you go chapter 4 which happens the longest of all my chapters so far. Also this chapter had my first real fighting scenes so I tried to write it as I pictured it in my head so leave any feedback or tips for these fighting scenes because they really help me out. Like last time with starting a new line for each time someone talks so thanks for all who helped me out with that. **

**-Also if you haven't figured it out Fox Fist (Naruto's new fighting style) revolves around countering and then delivering devastating blows to his opponents.**


	5. Battle of the Jinchuuriki!

**Naruto: Demon of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, this is just a story I made up.**  
>Normal speech: "what"<br>Thoughts/Speech: 'what'  
>DemonSummon speech: **"what"**  
>DemonSummon thoughts: **'what'**  
>8-Tails speech: "<em><strong>what"<strong>_  
>Jutsu: <span>Shadow Clone Jutsu<span>

**Chapter 5: Round Three begin! Battle of the Jinchuuriki!**

"OK Naruto we have one week left before I head home so I want you to try and go 3 tails." Killer Bee told Naruto.  
>"But I haven't mastered the 2-tailed mode are you sure it will be safe for me to go into the 3rd state already?" Our blonde haired ninja asked.<br>"It's OK, if you lose control I'll be here to stop you." Killer Bee reassured him.  
>Naruto nodded and soon felt the now familiar rush of Kyuubi's chakra flowing around him.<br>"OK Bee, I'm going 2 tailed now" Naruto warned. Kyuubi's chakra started to forming into the 2 tailed cloak.  
>"Alright, I'm still in control I'm heading into 3" As a third chakra tail started to form Naruto's eyes turned completely red and he let out a burst of chakra with a feral roar.<br>"Oh crap!" Killer Bee yelled.  
>This caused the feral Naruto to turn to him and charge at the Kumo nin.<br>"Naruto wait! Stay in control!" Bee tried to reason with him but to no avail as Naruto continued his charge.

"Ohh my head, what happened?" Naruto asked while rubbing the bump on his head.  
>"Well you lost control but luckily I was able to knock you out before you caused too much damage." Bee responded casually.<br>"Oh lucky me" Naruto said sarcastically.  
>Bee's voice then took on a serious tone. "Listen Naruto. Your dangerous when you lose control of Kyuubi."<br>"Yeah, I know that's why I'll train hard everyday then me and Kyuubi will be just like you and Hachibi!" Naruto interrupted.  
>"That's what I was talking to you about. Once I leave, you cant train with Kyuubi's chakra alone. If you lose control and I'm not here to stop you, people can and will get hurt." Bee explained<br>"But I can master Kyuubi if I have enough time!" Naruto protested.  
>"And I believe you can Naruto, but not without me to guide you and protect you from yourself, so promise me you wont try and go past 2 tails without me."<br>"But if I cant control Kyuubi's chakra the people of Konoha wont ever stop hating me." Naruto tried to reason.  
>"And if you lose control and hurt or kill people then they will hate you even more so promise me you wont go past 2 tails." Bee fired back.<br>"I guess your right, OK Bee I promise you I wont go past 2 tails." Naruto finally agreed.  
>"Good, and I promise you that if your ever in Kumo use Kyuubi to find me and I'll train you even more." Bee responded.<br>"There's even someone in Kumo who I think would love to meet you" Bee added "OK lets continue training, then we can go get some ramen,OK?

XXXXX

Its been one week since Killer Bee returned to Kumo and after he left as promised Naruto's Bijuu training came to a grinding halt.  
>With nothing else to do that day Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku's to get some ramen. 'Man now that Bee-sensei is gone I cant train with you anymore.' He thought to Kyuubi.<br>"**On the bright side you completely mastered the** **novice** **forms of the fox-fist style."**  
>'I guess your right but still-' His thought was cut short when he saw a man with a mane of white hair peeking into the hot springs.<br>"Hey! Old man! Stop peeking at the women in the hot springs!" Naruto shouted.  
>From inside the hot springs screams and shouts of anger could be heard. The 'old man' immediately jumped up and turned around only to find Naruto firmly standing in his way preventing his escape.<br>"Hey kid move!" The man shouted.  
>"No! I'm standing right here so these women can catch you!" Naruto said valiantly<br>"Don't you know who I am kid?" The man said while puffing out his chest and striking a quick pose.  
>"Am I supposed to?" Naruto asked while tilting his head slightly.<br>"Of course you are! I am the toad sage Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya said proudly.  
>"Oh no, not another one of you sannin jerks, last time I met one of you that snake bastard tried to kill me!" Naruto said while getting in his fighting stance.<br>"Wait what snake bas-" Jiraiya started to ask until he heard the crowd of women leaving the hot springs.  
>"Uh-oh kid time to go!" He yelled while grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and jumping away.<br>"Hey let me go!" Naruto protested.

After surviving the hot springs incident the two walked around town while Naruto told the toad sage all about his battle with Orochimaru.  
>"So let me get this straight, you fought my old teammate, Orichimaru of the legendary sannin" Jiraiya asked dumbfounded.<br>"That's what jiji told me" Naruto responded coolly.  
>"And you were able to fend him off, alone, until help arrived" The toad sage continued.<br>"Mhm" Naruto said  
>"Then, after that fight you went on to continue the chuunin exams, defeat your opponent, and advance to the third round?"<br>"You got it" Naruto answered.  
>"And you did this all without formal training with your team sensei" Jiraiya asked somewhat angrily.<br>Naruto's face then took on a sour expression.  
>"Yeah, but I still trained hard and got stronger without him then I ever could training with him."<br>"So you really feel like you don't need him" Jiraiya asked with a grin.  
>"After all this no way!" Naruto responded strongly.<br>"Hey Naruto listen, we still have a little time before the exams and since I was put in the same situation as you when I was younger why don't I train you?"  
>"Well are you strong?" Naruto asked<br>Jiraiya smirked, bit his thumb, slammed his hand onto the ground and in a puff of smoke stood atop a huge orange toad.  
>"Am I strong? Kid I am the great Jiraiya! One if the legendary sannin,the toad sage of mount myobokuzan, super pervert extraordinaire!"<br>Naruto facepalmed and asked again "So are you strong?"  
>Jiraiya faceplanted off the toad and simply responded "Yes I am very strong."<br>"Good then lets train!" Naruto shouted  
>"Hold your horses buddy, first I need you to sign this" Jiraiya then pulled a large scroll from his waist and unrolled it.<br>"What is it?" Naruto questioned  
>"This is a summoning contract, if you sign it you will be able to summon toads like I can." Jiraiya then explained how to sign then asked Naruto to sign it.<br>Naruto then signed the contract but as he finished his name disappeared. "What happened?" Naruto asked  
>'<strong>It's not gonna work' kyuubi sighed<strong>  
>'Why not?" Naruto asked<br>'**Jinchuuriki cannot sign contracts due to us sealed inside you**' Said the fox  
>Naruto mentally nodded and told Jiraiya he couldn't sign the contract.<br>the contract, many consider the toads to be the strongest contract." Jiraiya told him  
>"Yeah, sorry but I'm sure" Naruto assured him<br>Strangely Jiraiya smiled, nodded and accepted his choice easily and without much protest.  
>"OK now lets train!" Naruto shouted again excited to be training once more.<br>"Actually we start tomorrow" Jiraiya told him.  
>"What why?" Naruto asked<br>"Because I have a few more hot springs to go to" He answered with a wide grin.  
>'Freaking perv' Naruto and Kyuubi thought at the same time.<br>(Next Day)  
>"OK Naruto, before we begin have you ever felt a second chakra source inside you?" Jiraiya asked<br>"Oh you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto told him  
>"Yes i did, so you know about him?"<br>"Yeah, before i became a genin my old teacher Mizuki told me about him when he tried to steal the forbidden scroll." Naruto explained.  
>"OK then since you already know we're gonna teach you how to use his power" Jiraiya said while unwrapping his scroll "Now i have a demon chakra seal here just in case-"<br>"Actually i already know how to use his power" Naruto said while entering the 1-tailed state. "See? Totally in control" Naruto confirmed  
>Shocked Jiraiya asked "How can you do that?"<br>'**You cant tell him the truth because you promised Bee you would keep it a secret'** Kyuubi reminded him  
>"Well uh I um, I made an agreement with Kyuubi because if I die he dies so he agreed to help me on certain occasions." Naruto answered nervously.<br>"Gah! OK since my first two options for training were no good i do have one thing left i could teach you but it's probably to difficult for you to learn." Jiraiya told him while walking away.  
>Naruto took the bait and shouted "Hey pervy sage get back here! I bet i could learn anything you throw at me!"<br>"Ohoho determined i see, well...OK I'll teach you a technique the fourth Hokage himself created" Jiraiya told the blond  
>"Really?" "What is it what is it what is it?" Naruto said excitedly while hopping from foot to foot.<br>"Well, it's called the Rasengan and the first step is rotation..." Jiraiya started.

XXXXX  
>Today is the day for the third and final round of the Chuunin exams so Naruto and Jiraiya were standing outside the arena where it would be taking place.<br>"This is it Naruto, you ready?" Jiraiya asked  
>"You bet I am, are going to stay and watch?" Naruto replied<br>"Sorry I can't I have serious business to attend to." Jiraiya responded  
>"Your missing out on me becoming a Chuunin so you go perv on women aren't you?" Naruto said angrily.<br>"Heh, not this time, I'm heading off for official business from the Hokage, since Orichimaru's been sighted I need to get on his trail before it goes cold." Jiraiya told him.  
>"OK I believe you, sorry I have to go now my match is gonna start soon" Naruto said while walking to the arena.<br>Jiraiya wished him luck and headed off for his mission.  
>As Naruto was walking to the competitors booth he was stopped by a voice calling out to him.<br>"Naruto! Wait up!" A voice he knew to be Sakura's called out to him. He turned to see his pink-haired teammate jogging towards him.  
>"Hey Naruto, you ready for this?" She asked him<br>He grinned widely and said "You bet I'm ready! I've been training all month for this!"  
>She was about to ask him what kind of training he could've done without Kakashi but then they heard the proctor announce that Naruto's match was starting.<br>"Sorry gotta go I have a match to win!" He said while turning to go into the arena.  
>"Good luck!" She yelled to him before he was out of hearing range.<br>'Your going to need it to beat my Sasuke' Inner Sakura added mentally.  
>'Oh shut up' Sakura told her inner self.<br>XXXXX  
>"You guys ready?" The proctor asked the two opponents, when both nodded he added "Listen you are both Konoha ninja, there is no need for killing each other just to prove a point,understand"<br>Both boys knew he was directing this more towards Neji than he was Naruto but Naruto just told him to start the match.  
>The proctor nodded and announced to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen the fight between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki will...Begin!" He yelled while jumping out of their way.<br>Naruto jumped backwards while summoning five shadow clones to attack Neji. The young Hyuuga quickly activated the byakugan and easily dispatched all five clones with jyuuken strikes  
>'OK the byakugan can see 360° around the user so if I make 360 clones he can't fight them all off at once' Naruto thought to himself and satisfied with his plan he created 360 shadow clones to charge at Neji who this entire time was just standing still while in his family's stance.<br>Up in the stands all of the Jonin were shocked at the sheer amount of clones he just created.  
>"Holy crap Kakashi what have you been teaching this kid" Asuma asked still slightly in shock.<br>"Uh well" Kakashi started before he was cut off by Sakura  
>"He wouldn't know he's only been training Sasuke since the exams were announced." She told rookie 9 and their sensei's who looked at him disapprovingly.<br>"Well, see with the sharingan Sasuke was the only one who I could teach my techniques to who could use them properly." Kakashi tried to explain  
>Back down in the fight Naruto's clones had surrounded Neji and with a yell all charged at once.<br>'Yes! Got him' Naruto thought before he heard Neji yell kaiten!  
>Neji spun around while releasing chakra creating a protective dome that eliminated the clones as they touched it. As all the clones dispersed they left a plume of smoke around Neji, effectively blocking him from view.<br>'This is my chance' Naruto thought 'With that smoke blocking his view he doesn't know where I am but I know where he is' Naruto sidestepped to his left then charged Neji's last known position.  
>'Heh, I can probably win this match without you' he thought to Kyuubi<br>'**Idiot'**' Kyuubi thought back  
>'Hey no need to be a-' Naruto began<br>"8-Trigrams 64 palms!" Neji yelled as the smoke dispersed  
>The crowd watched as Neji performed the Hyuuga's prized technique on Naruto. A few looked away in shock,others cheered Neji on,the majority though, watched in awe as the Hyuuga clan's genius performed this technique to perfection.<br>"You can see it now can't you?" Neji began as he stood opposite Naruto "These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me… people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be!"  
>"Well" Naruto began to say as he stood up "I guess im a fool then, because I will change my so-called destiny and I'll start by defeating you!"<br>Neji, infuriated by what Naruto is saying rips off his headband to reveal the caged bird seal. "Do you see this mark? It was my destiny to receive this mark just because my father was born just seconds after his brother, condemning him to be a branch member"  
>Naruto then revealed the seal that held back Kyuubi "You think you were the only one forced to be sealed? My seal caused me to be hated by the entire village and I know for a fact there are 8 other people out there who were hated just as much as I was."<br>Naruto crouched onto all fours and entered his 1-tailed state. "So enough with your sob story, you have the caged bird seal so deal with it just like i learned to deal with my seal, use it to make you stronger and show the Hyuuga's they should have never branded you."  
>Up in the stands the Jonin were panicking thinking Naruto lost control and Kyuubi was breaking free.<br>"Wait, look he doesn't seem to be out of control" Kurenai whispered to the other Jonin.  
>"OK, but if he gets another tail we have to stop him" Asuma whispered to his comrades who readily agreed.<br>Naruto charged at Neji while making 2 clones on either side of him both clones grabbed onto the original and rocketed him forward.  
>Neji saw Naruto speeding towards him and thought 'Fool'<br>"Kaiten!" Neji shouted  
>'OK he's spinning clockwise so...' Naruto thought to himself and began to spin counter-clockwise. <span>Demon Fox Buzzsaw!<span> Naruto spinning at high speeds crashed into Neji's chakra dome and slowly began to cut through.  
>'Its working' Naruto thought'<br>'My ultimate defense is being broken!' Neji screamed inside his head.  
>Naruto finally cut through Neji's <span>Kaiten<span> and slammed Neji into the stadium wall effectively knocking him unconscious.  
>Naruto withdrew from his 1-Tailed state as the proctor announced his victory.<br>"**I thought you didn't have to use me"** Kyuubi grinned in Naruto's head  
>'Yeah yeah he was stronger than I thought he would be.' Naruto responded<br>"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert come down to the arena!" The proctor called out.

XXXXX

As Naruto walked up the stairs, Sasuke was on his way down to his fight.  
>"Hey, try not to lose this one because your the one I want to fight the most." Naruto said while still walking up.<br>Just before he was going to walk into his aisle he heard Sasuke say "I wont lose, not to him and there's no way I'll lose to you, so you better be ready."  
>Naruto nodded and continued to his seat where he was greeted his fellow genin.<br>"Holy crap Naruto, where did you learn that technique?" Kiba asked  
>"Well uh it just kinda came to me i guess." Naruto answered<br>Back down in the arena the proctor announced "Sasuke Uchiha V.S Gaara of the desert!" He jumped away and immediately Sasuke jumped forward, screamed "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and shot a huge fireball towards Gaara.  
>Sand rose up in front of Gaara to block the fireball then the sand formed into a volley of spears which fired at Sasuke.<br>'Shit, gotta move' Sasuke thought. In a blur Sasuke dodged all the spears and completed another set of handsigns. "Earth Style: Mud- Before he could finish Gaara's sand wrapped itself around his legs and slammed him into the wall. Sasuke slowly got up and looked at Gaara with an evil stare.  
>"Come and get me Uchiha! I must defeat you to kill the fox!" Gaara screamed crazily at Sasuke.<br>Again Sasuke blurred away with Garra's stream of sand following close behind him.  
>"How did he get so fast?" Guy asked Kakashi<br>"Well, I had him copy Lee's style and we just trained with weights from there" Kakashi answered "Also i taught him my special technique which he was able to add his own idea to. Look! he's using it now" Kakashi added proudly  
>"Wait you taught him that technique?" Guy yelled "That is not a technique for a genin!" Kakashi ignored him and watched his prize student perform his adapted technique.<br>Back in the fight Sasuke had just completed a long set of hand signs while dodging and weaving away from Gaara's sand. "Twin Chidori!" Sasuke screamed out and not one, but two crackling Chidori's appeared in his hands.  
>Gaara responded by sending a wave of sand to cover him. The Uchiha sprinted straight toward the wave and cut right through it with his chidori. 'It's an easy win with my ultimate technique' Sasuke thought to himself. The sand wrapped around his foot and threw him backwards but he flipped, landed on his feet, and continued his sprint towards Gaara.<br>All the sand compacted around Gaara into a sphere. "Sand defense again? I'll just cut right through it!" Sasuke yelled and charged forward.  
>Both <span>Chidori<span> hit their mark and pierced right through Gaaras sand and in the process got both hands trapped in the sand.  
>Silence...<br>"Hahahahaha!" Dark laughter could be heard from inside the sphere. Sasuke desperately tried to pry his arms free as the laughter became darker and colder. Suddenly the sand exploded and sent Sasuke flying backwards into a nearby tree.  
>Gaara stood in place of the sphere and willed the sand to crash into Sasuke sending him through the tree.<br>"Why isn't he moving?" Ino yelled, worried for 'her' Sasuke  
>"The twin chidori is an A possible S-rank technique, even after all our training he only has enough chakra to use it once before he is exausted, right now he is at his limit." Kakashi answered while gripping his book tighter.<br>Sand wrapped around Sasuke's leg and flung him around like a rag doll. Finally he was pinned to the stadium wall and was slowly being crushed.  
>"Lucky for you Uchiha I no longer want your blood." He told Sasuke as he was slowly losing conciousness. "Where is the Uzumaki? His blood is the one mother wants!" Gaara yelled<br>Back in the stands everyone looked at Naruto who was beginning to sweat.  
>"Damn Naruto what did you do to him?" Kiba asked him<br>"I didnt do anything I swear!" Naruto told him  
>'<strong>Actually that's my fault'<strong> Kyuubi said while chuckling.  
>'What why?' Naruto asked<br>'**Well he's mad at me because he was the weakest of all the tailed beasts while i was the strongest, and you better believe i made sure he knew it'** Kyuubi told him  
>'You bullied him?' Naruto asked dumbfounded<br>'**No, he's just never won a fight against any of the 9 which made him pretty angry at all of us tailed beasts. So he feels if he beats me he will prove himself as the strongest.'** Kyuubi explained  
>'Great' Naruto thought<br>Gaara released the sand and Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi appeared beside him as the proctor announced Gaara's victory and brought him up to the stands.  
>"Is he okay?" Sakura asked<br>"He'll be fine he just out of chakra and a couple of bruises, luckily Gaara wants Naruto instead of him" Kakashi answered  
>"What the hell is wrong with you, he wants to kill me!" Naruto screamed<br>"Uh sorry that came out wrong" Kakashi replied  
>"What are you gonna do Naruto? Your match is starting now" Kiba asked<br>"Well I'm gonna go down there and win" Naruto said simply  
>"There's no way you can win if Sasuke couldn't even beat him!" Sakura yelled "Please Naruto don't go down there, you heard Gaara you'll get killed!"<br>"I bet you guys thought i couldn't beat Kiba, and i know for a fact all of you thought i wouldn't beat Neji, so I'm gonna prove you wrong once again by beating Gaara." Naruto said strongly.  
>Both Jonin and genin were silent as they knew Naruto was right. "OK then, when i win you guys all owe me ramen!" He yelled at them while jumping down to his match.<br>"Yep, he's gonna win" Kiba said simply.  
>(In the Arena)<br>"Ladies and Gentle the final match of the chuunin exams will be Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!" Boos and yells could be heard from the entire stadium except for the rookie 9 who tried their best to cheer for him. "VS Gaara of the Desert from Suna!" Cheers from the entire stadium, including the Konoha citizens could be heard for Gaara. The Konoha citizens hoping for a chance to finally have the demon killed legally.  
>'Okay, a great start to my match' Naruto thought<br>"**Want me to kill them? It would be soo easily to crush all of them right now. They would probably taste delicious."** Kyuubi told Naruto while licking his lips.  
>'No you cannot kill and eat them, now or ever!' Naruto screamed in his head.<br>"**Fine"** Kyuubi said sadly.  
>"Begin!" The proctor yelled.<br>Sand burst from around Gaara's feet and crashed into Naruto before he could even move. Naruto was sent flying backwards while all Gaara's sand once again formed around him, but now it slowly formed around his right arm, half his face and lower back which formed a tail. His eyes became yellow and his right arm turned into a sandy claw.  
>"I KILL YOU UZUMAKI! Gaara roared.<br>'What the hell is that!" Naruto shouted "**That is a jinchuuriki's partial transformation, he seems to already be losing control of Shukaku so take him out quickly before things get out of hand"** Kyuubi warned.  
>'Alright i got this' Naruto thought while activating his 1-tailed cloak and charging forward.<br>Gaara extended his arm towards Naruto who ducked at the last second and wrapped his tail around the sand arm and pulled Gaara in close. Gaara responded by letting his arm become loose sand and willed it to return to him. Naruto charged Gaara and was able to get a punch to his stomach in sending him sprawling back. Gaara influenced by Shukaku was angered by the fact 'Kyuubi' even got one hit in lost control. Gaara began a series of hand signs, yelled Feigning Sleep Technique! and collapsed to the ground.  
>"What the hell? Did i win?" Naruto thought out loud. "Holy crap i won! Yes!" Naruto jumped in the air so happily he didn't notice two things.<br>One, the feathers appearing out of nowhere and falling to the ground.  
>Two, the amount of sand suddenly covering Gaara's body.<br>"Naruto!" He turned to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata jump into the arena. "Hey guys come to congratulate me for my win?"  
>"No! Konoha is under attack by Suna! The exams where just a diversion!" Sakura yelled.<br>"**Wait, there's no way Suna would waste their jinchuuriki by letting him lose which means..."** Kyuubi began  
>"Oh no this cannot be good" Naruto turned to see what once was Gaara but now the 1-tailed demon Shukaku standing in all his glory. Shukaku looked down at Naruto and yelled "<strong>Finally Kyuubi i will kill and take my place as the strongest of the tailed beasts!"<strong> He raised his foot above Naruto and the girls and slammed down.  
>The genin and their sensei who were fighting off Suna nin looked in horror as they were crushed.<br>"HINATA! NO!" Kurenai screamed. They all jumped down next to Shukaku's foot to try and lift it up.  
>"<strong>HAHAHA Finally Kyuubi is dead and i am the strongest tail-"<strong>  
>"Shut up!" Naruto screamed<br>"What the hell?" Kiba yelled "Did anyone else hear Naruto's ghost?"  
>"I am not dead you bastard!" Naruto yelled in his 3-Tailed state while using both hands and all 3 tails to stop Shukaku's foot from crushing them. With a roar and a burst of chakra he pushed with all his strength and lifted Shukaku's foot causes him to stumble backwards of off them and crash into the arena wall.<p>

"I got Shukaku, you guys defend Konoha!" Naruto screamed still in his 3-tailed state shocking both the Jonin and genin. They nodded and jumped out to evacuate the civilians.

Naruto ran on all fours up the side of the now standing Shukaku his chakra claws causing tiny pricks of pain in Shukaku's side.

'OK how do we defeat him?'

"**Shukaku controls his jinchuuriki through sleep so if we wake Gaara Shukaku should lose control." **Kyuubi said

'OK, where's Gaara then' Naruto asked

"**He should be in the head his seal leaking chakra to the rest of his body"** Kyuubi told him

Shukaku tried swatting Naruto away but he was able to jump off and use his tails attach to Shukaku's arm. Still on all fours Naruto sprinted to Shukaku's face and grabbed his left eye, dug his claws in, and pulled.

"**Get off me Kyuubi!"** Shukaku roared and grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him off, in the process ripping out his own eye which Naruto still held. **"Aaaarrrggghhh!" **Shukaku screamed in pain. Yellow bubbling chakra flowed out of his eye socket and the left part of his face crumpled to the ground revealing Gaara suspended in sand.

'There he is!' Naruto thought and again started to make his way up to the head.

Shukaku responded by covering his body with sand spikes, many of them almost piercing Naruto. Distracted by the spikes Naruto slowed his ascent just enough to allow Shukaku to grab him.

"Agh! Let me go!" Naruto screamed as Shukaku's hand slowly started to crush him.

"**Finally Kyuubi today is the day I WILL have your blood"** Shukaku relaxed the grip in his hand just slightly so he could have more force in his grip but he relaxed it just enough to allow Naruto to push with his tails to wrench open Shukaku's hand and dart onto his arm.

Naruto jumped from Shukaku's shoulder to his face while he tried to grab Naruto out of the air.

'Okay, first step rotation' An unstable sphere of chakra started to form.

'Next step power' The unstable sphere compressed and became a stable ball of pure chakra.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the rasengan into Gaara's chest effectively waking him up.

"Yes! He's Awake!" Naruto shouted. Then Naruto felt the pull of gravity finally realizing was up in the air.

"Oh crap!" Naruto and Gaara crashed into the ground. Landing within 5 feet from each other.

"How did you get so strong?" Gaara asked "I heard them boo you, why did you fight so hard to protect the village?"

"Heh, yeah they hate me but I fought so hard to earn their respect." Naruto responded "I met another jinchuuriki like us except his village loves him because he can control his bijuu. So I want to be like him, I thought if I can learn to control Kyuubi maybe I can gain the village's respect and maybe even become Hokage!" Naruto finished.

"That...is a good goal, thank you." Gaara said while drifting into unconsciousness.

"No problem hopefully we can both learn to control our bijuu." Naruto said while joining him in unconsciousness.

XXXXX

"He's waking up!" Naruto heard a voice say. "Move aside let me check his vitals" a new voice said

Naruto opened his eyes to see 3 people the first was Jiraiya, the second was a young woman with black hair with a pig in her arms, the third was a light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair.

"Hey pervy sage, where am I and who are they?" Naruto asked

"Well kid your in the hospital and this is my old teammate Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune." Jiraiya answered.

"How long have I been here?" Naruto asked again

The woman identified as Tsunade answered "You've been here a week, ever since the attack on Konoha."

"Oh yeah! What happened after I beat Gaara?" Naruto questioned

"A lot Naruto, we won but...the old man is gone." Jiraiya said sadly

"Gramps is dead? How?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya then explained Orochimaru's plan and the battle between student and sensei.

"Also Naruto, your friend Sasuke... he" Jiraiya started

"Oh, no! Is he OK?" Naruto said worriedly to leave alright" Jiraiya added.

"Well,-" Jiraiya started

"Sasuke abandoned the village approximately two hours ago." Tsunade said bluntly

"What! I have to go get him!" Naruto screamed

"Shikamaru and his team just left, if you leave now you could-" She started but Naruto was already out the door.

"Jiraiya, i came back for this kid. Something i said i would never do, i hope he's worth it" Tsunade said sturnly

"Oh, believe me Naruto is just like his father and with the 9-tails i truly believe he will be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had." Jiraiya answered


End file.
